An Honorary Weasley
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Scorpius is visiting the burrow for the first time to meet the crazy, huge Weasley family.


**A/N: Okay, so this was written at about 1 in the morning and I just read through it this morning so please excuse any mistakes you may find. Thanks!!**

Rose Weasley squeezed her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy's, hand as he gave her a worried look. It was Scorpius' first time at the Burrow, with all of Rose's huge, crazy family.

"It'll be okay," She said. "They'll get used to you soon enough. Before you know it they'll be joking with you and treating you just like family." She smiled.

"Okay," Scorpius replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready. Let's go." The two entered the Burrow where they were immediately ambushed by an older woman with grey hair and a kind expression.

"Hello, Rose, dear," She said. "My, how you've grown since I saw you at Christmas. And thinned. We need to get some fat on you. Is my son feeding you at ALL? Oh and you must be Scorpius," She turned to Scorpius and shook her head. "Do you children eat ANYTHING those elves feed you at that school? You look underfed too!"

"Scorpius, this is my Grandmum. Don't worry," She added in a whisper. "She thinks that EVERYBODY looks underfed."

"Rose Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "I may be old, but my hearing is still the same." Then she rushed off to the kitchen.

Rose chuckled to herself while Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "That's my uncle Bill and his wife Fleur," She pointed them out. "And there's Uncle Charlie. Over there's Uncle Percy and his wife Audrey. Don't let Uncle Percy pull you into a conversation about the Ministry. You'll be stuck there for hours with no escape. Over there's my Uncle George, he owns Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Watch out for him, he's a prankster. There's Aunt Angelina, his wife. You know mum and dad, of course, and over there is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Oh, Uncle Neville is here too. You know him, he's professor Longbottom at school. His wife Hannah is over there." Rose pointed. "They're really close family friends. Auntie Luna is too, she's over there, the one with the blonde hair with the radish earrings. Her husband Rolf is in Hawaii right now, looking up some creature."

"There's going to be a quiz at the end of the night." George said, sneaking up behind the two and making them both jump. "Hey, Rosie," He held open his arms, asking for a hug. Rose obliged.

"Uncle George, this is my boyfriend Scorpius. Scorpius, meet Uncle George."

"I'd be careful if I were you," George said seriously. "There's a lot of us. If you hurt our Rose, there WILL be consequences." Scorpius looked very afraid and Rose laughed.

"You need to stop scaring my boyfriend. Just being here is scaring him enough." George laughed too and Rose and Scorpius left to the backyard where the cousins were convened.

Scorpius saw a few different groups of people, all of whom were talking and laughing. Scorpius saw one boy, who was changing his appearance and some girls laughing. He didn't recognize any of them. In another group there was James and Fred, two he knew. They were the troublemakers of Hogwarts for the six years Scorpius had been there. Truth be told, they scared Scorpius a bit. They were talking to a girl who Scorpius didn't know the name of but had seen at Hogwarts. She was, undoubtedly, Fred's twin, though. They looked very alike. He saw Al, his friend, talking to a boy who Scorpius didn't know the name of, but knew that was a year younger than him. He saw Lily, Al's younger sister talking to Hugo, Rose's younger brother. With them was a girl, who was clearly not a Weasley. She had round, pink cheeks and blonde hair. Running around them were two little boys, possibly seven or eight. They looked like twins, but fraternal twins. One had blonde hair and the other black. They appeared to be pretending to fly on a broomstick.

"Overwhelmed?" Rose asked, noticing Scorpius' expression.

"A bit."

Rose smiled and then promptly yelled, "HEY EVERYBODY! THIS IS SCORPIUS." Suddenly everybody was surrounding them.

"Hello, Scorpius." The Metamorphmagus said, holding out his hand. "I'm Teddy Lupin. Don't worry. You'll fit right in, soon enough. Just ignore them." He gestured to James and Fred who were huddled together, whispering, no doubt, some sort of evil, twisted plot.

"I'm Victoire," The beautiful, silver haired girl said with a slight French accent.

"Domnique," The girl beside her, with traditional Weasley hair, said with a smile.

"I'm Lucy," one of the twins who had been talking to Teddy, the Metamorphmagus, with a purple shirt said. "And that's my twin, Molly." She gestured to the girl on her right in the pink shirt.

"I'm Roxy," The girl with her red hair tied into a ponytail and the twin of Fred said, smiling as well.

"I'm Lily," Scorpius nodded. He knew her from being at Al's house a couple times.

"Hey, Scorpius," Hugo smiled cheerfully. "You know me."

"I'm Alexandra Longbottom," The round faced girl said.

"I'm Louis," The boy who was talking to Al said. He stood out in the crowd of red hair with his brown hair.

James looked up from his deep conversation with Fred and said, "You know me and Fred from school, right? The best troublemakers the school has ever seen!" Scorpius nodded, still a bit overwhelmed. Most of those names were going in one ear and out the other. Rose had a LOT of family.

"The little ones over there are Lorcan and Lysander, Auntie Luna's kids," Rose said, gesturing to the little boys. "All right, everyone." She said to her many, many cousins. "Go back to whatever you were doing before we arrived. You're scaring him." Slowly the crowd trickled off back into what it was before Rose had introduced everybody. They joined Albus and Louis, who were having some discussion about Quidditch. Scorpius was relaxing a bit, due to the fact that he was with his friend and girlfriend. Louis was easy to get along with. He was friendly and outgoing with many opinions, especially about Quidditch.

"DINNER!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice and Rose said to Scorpius,

"This is the part you need to watch out. It's a stampede in there, sometimes, to get the food. Grandmum Weasley is the best cook in the world. "They cautiously made their way to the large tables that had been set up outside. They managed to grab their food and Scorpius noted that Rose had not been lying. It really was quite mad. He took a bite of his dinner and immediately grabbed more. It was delicious. Even better than the Hogwarts meals. He finished his plate and Mrs. Weasley said,

"Have some more, dear," and scooped another helping onto his plate. He ate it and Mrs. Weasley tried to give him thirds, but by that time, he was absolutely stuffed.

While he was eating, he was interrogated, but not unkindly, by Rose's family.

"What do you plan to do when you leave school?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"What is your favourite subject?"

Then the more embarrassing ones:

"What are your intentions with our Rose?" At that question, asked by Uncle Charlie in a teasing tone, Rose spat out the pumpkin juice that was in her mouth, causing the cousins to laugh.

"That's enough questions!" She exclaimed. "He's never going to want to come back!"

"It's okay, Rose." Scorpius said. "They're not actually that scary." He smiled and George said loudly,

"That sounds like a challenge!"

Scorpius just raised his eyebrows,

"Just so you know, Scorpius," George said in a jokingly menacing tone. "We can make your life living hell if you so much as hurt a hair on Rose's head."

"He's right, you know." Bill said, joining in. "We will hunt you down, kill you and bury your body."

"Hang you by your toenails over a pit of lava," James said.

"Force feed you bobotuber puss." Said Louis

"Put you in Umbridge's office for a week, with those terrifying cats everywhere." Harry said, shuddering.

Scorpius laughed. "Okay, I take it back. You guys can be very scary when you want to be."

After dinner the adults went back inside to help clean up while the cousins all went outside. They played a small Quidditch tournament and Scorpius, surprising himself, was actually getting very comfortable with the Weasley family. When it was time for them to go, Mrs. Weasley hugged Scorpius along with her own Grandchildren. To Scorpius, whose mother's parents died before he was born and father's parents were very formal and stiff, this was a nice feeling. He felt accepted into the Weasley family.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," He said as they were leaving.

"Oh you're very welcome, dear. Come back soon."

Scorpius and Rose left, alone for the first time all evening.

"See," Rose said. "I told you they would be treating you like family by the end of the evening."

"You were right, as usual."

"They all loved you."

Scorpius thought about this for a while as they walked in silence. This family was so unlike his own, it seemed unreal. It was funny, thinking that a Malfoy would be so warmly accepted into the Weasley family. But, he supposed, it wasn't surprising. The family seemed to be constantly growing, adopting misfits and people to become honorary Weasleys. Scorpius smiled, liking this term. He was an honorary Weasley.

END

**Review? Please?**


End file.
